1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a passive seat belt system for automatic actuating or deactivating of a vehicle in response to fastening or unfastening of a seat occupant through a seat belt so as to prevent from causing a traffic accident and induce to build up a habit for fastening a seat belt. And more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved passive seat belt system which includes a seat belt buckle device having a connecting switch member connected to an electric source of a vehicle, and a tongue of an occupant retraining webbing or lap belt so that when a seat occupant seated in a seat of the vehicle engages the tongue with the seat belt buckle device, the vehicle can be actuated such as igniting and driving of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Even though occupant restraining seat belt systems for vehicles have been developed, most of seat occupants are not used to fasten the seat belt. Accordingly, in the most recent, the state law for forcing to fasten the seat belt has come to effect. However, it is a big problem that the seat occupants have never built up a habit for fastening the seat belt.